


My Heart is Breathing for This Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows he shouldn’t stay, he should just go home and spend his final week in Lima getting ready for his move to New York… But it’s too hard to resist Blaine, and they both just want this final moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Breathing for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3!   
> I wrote this at forever o’ clock AM again, because I apparently do my best writing in the wee hours of the morning. My favorite beta was very helpful with this, because she is amazing even though I was a nervous wreck as she read it. xD Anyway, the title is taken from the song Moments, which was actually the inspiration for this entire story. Also, there be some smut. Not hardcore, but it’s there.

Kurt pushes through the door to Blaine’s dark room, his lips still latched to Blaine’s in a hard, passionate kiss. They barely remember to close the door, the _thudandclick_ of the lock sounding too loud in the otherwise quiet house. Kurt turns back to Blaine immediately, his arms around Blaine’s neck and his lips meeting Blaine’s hard, his tongue teasing along the seam of Blaine’s lips. Blaine lets out a whimper as he opens up beneath Kurt, letting the other boy lick greedily into his mouth, tasting, savoring, knowing this isn’t going to last much longer. Kurt pushes the thought away, pulling another whine from Blaine as their tongues meet, brushing together in the perfect way that he’s going to miss. Blaine’s hands move down to Kurt’s hips as their lips slide together again and again, hungry kisses filled with need. Kurt moans into Blaine’s mouth when he rolls his hips against Kurt’s, both already half-hard. Kurt breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder and letting out a shuddery breath.

“Blaine, we shouldn’t do this…” he whispers, his hands clenching around the material of Blaine’s shirt. He knows it’s true, but it’s just _so damn hard_ to resist, especially when he can see that Blaine’s slowly coming apart just from kissing. He can just imagine how easy it would be have him writhing underneath him, moaning his name and—

_No, we can’t_ , Kurt reminds himself. Blaine lets out a whine, trying to raise Kurt’s head back into a kiss. Kurt sighs, steps away and drops his arms, looking at Blaine sadly.

“Kurt, we can, we _should_ ,” Blaine says, reaching for Kurt’s hands, his eyes wide and darkened with want.

“Blaine, I just broke up with you…” Kurt says, voice desperate because he just _can’t_. He should leave, go home and cry about this whole thing and spend the last week of his summer holed up in his room and finishing packing. “You understand that, right? We- We’re not together anymore…”

“No,” Blaine interrupts, pulling Kurt closer, and Kurt lets him, sinking into the embrace and laying his head on Blaine’s shoulder as he continues in a whisper. “You said we were breaking up when you left for New York… You’re not leaving for another week…”

“Blaine, you know what I meant,” Kurt sighs.

“Let’s pretend that I don’t.” He says flatly, leaning down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt knows he shouldn’t, but he lets himself get lost in the slow slide of their lips, the gentle brush of their tongues as they move across the room to the bed. Blaine moves away just long enough to climb onto the bed, turning on his knees to pull Kurt up as well and kiss him again, deeper this time.

There’s no rush to their movements as Blaine starts moving his hips against Kurt’s again, tentatively at first but harder as their kisses turn more desperate, needy. Kurt breaks the kiss long enough to remove both of their shirts, throwing them into a pile at the foot of the bed, and then Blaine’s pushing him onto his back, hovering over him and peppering kisses over his face and neck and chest. Kurt pushes away all thoughts, letting himself be swept away by the feeling of Blaine all around him and pinning him down on the bed… probably for the last time. Kurt swears when he feels hot tears gathering in his eyes, his heart aching at the thought of this being the last time he’ll be with Blaine, in any sense. Blaine takes this as an encouragement though, making quick work of removing both of their pants and dropping them onto the growing pile with a couple soft _thumps_ , leaving Kurt naked and vulnerable beneath him.

“Kurt,” Blaine says softly when he moves back up, catches the soft sniffle and reaches out to brush away a stray tear. “Baby, don’t cry… We don’t have to… I-if you don’t want to, we can stop, I’m sorry…”

It’s this that makes Kurt change his mind, the fact that even after Kurt basically broke his heart, even if he won’t admit it yet, and Blaine _still_ cares about him and what he wants or doesn’t want, the love that he no longer deserves still in Blaine’s eyes when he looks at Kurt. Kurt surges forward, crushing their lips together, judgment clouded as he flips them over, kisses mostly teeth and tongue and full of need.

Kurt ignores the tears threatening to fall as they move together in a familiar way, slower than usual. They don’t need to rush anything tonight, no one’s home and as far as Kurt’s concerned this is the last time he’ll get to do this. So they take their time, kissing over skin and running hands over each other’s bodies in loving caresses. Gentle thrusts and quiet sounds as their bodies moved together, each of them carding away every soft moan and whispered endearment for the last time. When they come together it is almost bittersweet, Kurt letting himself sink onto the bed beside of Blaine and let himself cry the unshed tears that had been building the entire time. Blaine wraps his arm around the other boy, pulling him in and holding him until the tears cease and Kurt can catch his breath again.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, his voice broken and scratchy from the tears. Blaine shushes him, running a hand through Kurt’s hair and kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay…” Blaine starts, but Kurt quickly jumps in and assures him, “It’s _not_.” Blaine just shushes him again. “It _is_ , Kurt. You’re leaving, and… you want to breakup. I understand that, but I’ll still love you. No matter what. And if you decide that you want me back later, after I graduate and can go to New York with you, then I’ll be there. That’s why I wanted this… I didn’t want us to end on a bad note…”

“We wouldn’t have anyway,” Kurt murmurs, moving closer to Blaine and resting his head on his chest. After a moment he chuckles, shaking his head softly. “God, only _you_ would insist on _break-up_ sex…”

Blaine can’t help but giggle at that a little too, but suddenly his tone is serious again. “A-and if you want to leave now… I understand that, too…” He says, a little nervous and silently hoping Kurt will choose to stay but not knowing how to actually ask him, too. Kurt just presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“I’m not leaving for another week,” he says quietly, snuggling into Blaine’s side. “Maybe you were taking it the right way after all…”

 


End file.
